Yorick/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Die first, then we'll talk." - The work of gravediggers is essential amongst the living, but invaluable in the Shadow Isles. There are many shades of death there, and each is embraced rather than feared or reviled. One can only ascend from one state to the next with the magical aid of a skilled professional. At the end of the first Rune War, Yorick Mori made his living as a gravedigger. His family owned and maintained the Final Rest Memorial, one of the oldest cemeteries in Valoran. The shovel he employed for his work had been passed down for generations. Each gravedigger taught his son that this shovel was imbued with the spirit of every forefather, and that those spirits would protect him during the long lonely nights amongst the tombstones. To his eternal regret, Yorick died without an heir, bringing the proud Mori line to a close. His body was interred with his shovel in the family mausoleum, and the Final Rest Memorial soon fell to ruin. Death, however, was not the end Yorick had expected. Yorick emerged on the haunted shores of the Shadow Isles - not quite dead, definitely not alive - still clutching his beloved shovel. He soon learned that with it he could act as a ferryman for the Isles' undead denizens, helping them climb death's many-tiered ladder. This proved a curse, as a gravedigger must 'bury his quota' before he too can ascend, or so the legend goes. No one knows what 'his quota' is. Yorick dug tirelessly, waiting in vain for the day when he would be freed of his burden. As decades turned to centuries, the shame of his failures came to a head. He returned to Valoran to find his corpse, convinced that salvation might be buried with it. When he arrived, no trace remained of either the mausoleum or the memorial. Hope nearly lost, he discovered the League of Legends, and there saw an opportunity to immortalize the family name he allowed to be forgotten ages ago. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities After using a basic ability, Yorick summons a Ghoul near his target. Each Ghoul is granted a unique bonus based on the ability used. |description2 = For every active Ghoul and/or active , Yorick gains 5% increased damage on his basic attacks and reduces incoming damage by 5% (stacks up to 4 times) |targeting = Unholy Covenant is a self-targeted buff. |additional = }} Yorick's next basic attack within 10 seconds gains bonus range and is enhanced to deal bonus physical damage. |description2 = :}} Omen of War summons a spectral Ghoul with and bonus movement speed. While the Ghoul is active, Yorick becomes and gains the same bonus movement speed. |description3 = Omen of War resets Yorick's basic attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |AD}} % |cooldown = |range = | }} |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Omen of War is an on-hit effect with a summon component. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects and can for (does not apply life steal or affect structures) |spellshield = will block the damage and the ghoul's summon. |additional = }} Yorick deals magic damage in the target area, enemies hit for seconds. |description2 = :}} Omen of Pestilence summons a decaying Ghoul that reapplies 50% of Omen of Pestilence's every seconds to all enemies around it. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |range = | | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Omen of Pestilence is a ground-targeted area of effect with a summon component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the initial damage and the initial slow. |additional = Omen of Pestilence's Ghoul has no initial target (prioritizes nearby enemy champions, then minions, then structures) }} Yorick deals magic damage to the target enemy, healing himself for 40% of the damage done. |description2 = :}} Omen of Famine summons a ravenous Ghoul whose every basic attack heals Yorick for % AD}} (doubled against enemy champions) |leveling = |hp}} |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Omen of Famine is a unit-targeted ability with a summon component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block both the damage and the ghoul's summon. |additional = Omen of Famine's healing is calculated post-mitigation (the Ghoul's is independent of any damage it deals) }} Yorick conjures a controllable Revenant of the target allied champion or himself, lasting up to 10 seconds. |description2 = If Omen of Death's target dies while the Revenant is active, it sacrifices itself to reanimate them for 10 seconds at its location, healing them to . |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Omen of Death is a unit-targeted summon. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The Revenant's basic attacks apply on-hit effects and can while under Yorick's control (not after Omen of Death's target dies) |additional = * The Revenant will reanimate Omen of Death's target only after their death is registered. * and will lose stacks only when the Revenant reanimates Omen of Death's target (they will not lose more when the reanimated target is killed or the duration ends) }} ;Pets Ghoul= |damage = 35% |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion |aoeresist = 50% |attackpriority = # Ability's target # Enemy champions (pursues them until Ghoul either dies or loses ) # Enemy minions # Enemy turrets }} |-|Revenant= % of target's maximum health |healthregen = 100% of target's |damage = % of target's AD |attackspeed = 100% of target's |range = 100% of target's |armor = 100% of target's |magicresist = 100% of target's |movespeed = 100% of target's |control = or when controlled by Yorick when controlled by target |targeting = Champion |abilities = * Revenant benefits from allied auras. * Revenant inherits target's item bonuses (except auras, runes, masteries, and passive) }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon Using * * * ;Upon Using * * * Previous Splash Art Yorick OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Yorick Yorick UndertakerSkin old.jpg|1st Undertaker Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old3.jpg|3rd Pentakill Yorick Patch History ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). ''It is also classified as basic attacks. ;V9.5 * ** Maiden of the Mist base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage against Maiden of the Mist's target reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V9.2 - January 28th Hotfix * ** Cooldown no longer resets if the Maiden dies the instant Yorick sets her free. ;V9.2 * ** Ghouls no longer deal 60% reduced damage when they are too far from Yorick. ** Deaths required for a grave reduced to from . ** Deaths required for a grave reduced to 2 from 4. ** Mist Walker kill gold reduced to from . * ** Mist Walkers and the Maiden no longer sometimes fail to target an enemy hit by Mourning Mist. * ** Maiden of the Mist no longer deal % reduced damage when she is too far from Yorick. ** Maiden of the Mist base health reduced to from . ** Maiden of the Mist health ratio increased to from . ** The Maiden no longer begins autonomously pushing a lane when far from Yorick. Instead, she'll leash back to him. While following Yorick, the Maiden of the Mist will leash back to Yorick if he moves 900 units away from her. ** Can now reactivate Eulogy of the Isles to set the Maiden free, but can't get her back once he does. She'll push the nearest lane until she dies. ;V8.23 - November 21st Hotfix * General ** Mistwalkers and The Maiden no longer draw minion aggro onto Yorick if they damage an enemy champion. The turret aggro portion of the fix is still in place. ;V8.23 * General ** Mistwalkers and The Maiden now draw minion and turret aggro onto Yorick if they damage an enemy champion. ;V8.21 - October 25th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where Mistwalkers were dealing less damage than intended. ;V8.17 * ** Mist Walker base attack damage changed to 1 per level up to 7, 6 per level up to 13, 11 per level up to 18}} from 3 per level up to 7, 5 per level up to 13, 10 per level up to 18}}. ;V8.12 * General ** Mist Walkers and the Maiden now update their stats when Yorick's stats change. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.24 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 65. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 57. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 30. * ** Can now affects turrets. ;V7.14 * ** Ghouls now immediately attack upon dash. ** Ghoul base damage changed to from (5 level)}}. ** Mourning Mist reaction radius increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Grave despawn range increased to 2000 from 1600. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Maiden health increased to from . ;V7.11 * ** Ghouls killed increasing the minion killed stat. * ** Walls destroyed increasing the minion killed stat. ;V7.10 * ** Mist Walkers no longer perish when they move too far away from Yorick or the . * ** If it kills a unit when Yorick has max graves, the furthest grave will now be replaced rather than no grave being spawned. * ** The Maiden's stats now increase when Yorick puts another skill point into Eulogy of the Isles, rather than remaining unchanged until Yorick summons her again. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting the wall. ;V7.6 * ** When the empowered basic attack crits, the basic attack portion of the damage is now properly modified, rather than the bonus damage. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where it consumed as intended, but dealt damage anyway. ;V6.23 * ** Yorick once again walks into range to cast Dark Procession, rather than casting it at max range in the target direction. ;V6.21 * ** If Yorick summons the Maiden inside of a lane, she'll start pushing that lane. ;V6.20 * General ** Mistwalkers and the Maiden will now teleport with Yorick if they were following him (does not occur if they were pushing a lane). * ** Threshold for summoning graves set to 4 on Howling Abyss. * ** Will now cast at his maximum range if Dark Procession is cast outside of its maximum range. * ** Minions marking. Now only marks champions and monsters. ;V6.18 * Full Relaunch ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for and . Tweaked splash artwork for . ** New voiceover. ** New lore. ** - *** Yorick can have up to four Mist Walkers in his service at once. Mist Walkers decay if they move too far from either Yorick or the Maiden of the Mist. *** A grave is occasionally created when enemy minions or neutral monsters die near Yorick, and all enemy champions that die near him leave a grave. ** - *** Yorick's next basic attack deals bonus damage and restores some health. If Last Rites kills a target, it creates a grave. If there are at least three graves nearby and Last Rites is on cooldown, Yorick can instead cast to raise Mist Walkers from the graves. ** - *** Yorick summons a destructible wall of corpses that encircles a target area for a few seconds. ** - *** Yorick hurls a globule of Mist that deals magic damage, applies a slow, and marks a target. Yorick and Mist Walkers get a movement bonus when heading toward marked targets. ** - *** Yorick summons the Maiden of the Mist with her own personal Mist Walkers. The Maiden moves and attacks on her own. When Yorick attacks the Maiden's target, he'll deal bonus magic damage based on the enemy's maximum health. ;V5.6 * ** Yorick uses his critical strike animation when casting ** Range increased to 175 from 125 ;V4.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 ;V4.4 * ** Yorick occasionally ignoring unit collision for the entire game * ** Target not benefiting from damage modifiers ( , ) while reanimated ;V4.2 * ** Ghoul immunity to slows * ** Tooltip updated ;V3.11 * Crystal Scar ** *** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550 *** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320 ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Interaction with Life Steal updated ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Ghoul movement speed reduced to from ** Ghouls blocking enemy pathing * ** Mana cost increased to from ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Healing from damage to champions ** Ghoul heals Yorick for 50% of the damage dealt to minions * ** Revenant instantly dying when Yorick targets ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Reducing true damage ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Reactivating while Revenant is active allows Yorick to control them (like ) ** Targeting particle based on command Revenant is following (only visible to Yorick) ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Failing to heal Yorick before ranking up ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Dominion *** Target's respawn timer starts when the effect ends ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Target failing to reanimate if killed by or ** Dominion *** Target granting an immediate double kill if slain by a combined and Storm Shield ;V1.0.0.123 * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Ghoul armor reduced to 10 from 20 * ** ratio ** Has a ratio * ** Heal reduced to 40% of damage dealt from 50 ** Range reduced to 550 from 650 * ** Revenant AD reduced to % of target's from ;V1.0.0.121 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80 ** Mana growth increased to 35 from 30 ** Armor growth increased to from 3 ** Attack speed increased to from ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315 * ** Ghoul AD increased to 35% of Yorick's from 30 ** Ghoul health increased to 35% of Yorick's from 30 ** Yorick takes 5% reduced damage for every ghoul active, stacking up to 4 times ** Ghouls are immune to slows ** Ghouls take 50% reduced area-of-effect damage * ** Ghoul not spawning if Yorick is silenced * ** Slow radius and reapplication rate increased ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Cast range increased to 600 from 550 * ** Mana cost reduced to from * ** Revenants and reanimated champions lose 10% maximum health per second ** Visual effect for reanimated champions updated ** Revenant interaction with and ;V1.0.0.120 * Added }} Category:Yorick Category:Champion history